Life has it's Reasons
by Magic Mel
Summary: Lily's mum is ill, if Lily doesn't leave Hogwarts to look after her mum, she will die. Lily thinks it's the end of the world, but life has it's reasons. please read and review and be honest in what you think.
1. Default Chapter

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did, but that's the way life is.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Chapter 1: Decisions  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Lily didn't want to leave Hogwarts, but she had no choice. If she didn't, she would never forgive herself.  
  
You see, lily had a problem, her mum had a disease, one that had a very small survival rate, if she didn't leave Hogwarts to look after her mum, she would have no-one to look after her and would die, her dad had left her when she was 6 months old, and she was an only child. Dumbledore promised she would have her place back in Hogwarts, but she would have to repeat that same grade because she was behind. That meant new friends and her old ones would be in higher grades and she would be the oldest in the grade. She didn't want life to be this way.  
  
She had to make the right decision, go home and look after her mum until she got better, if she got better that is. She packed her bags with tears streaming down her face her friends looking on, themselves crying, she was ready to say goodbye. Her friends weren't. "Don't go!" they pleaded with her. " I. have.no.. choice." she said between chokes of tears.  
  
She left, with the whole school saying teary good-byes, she was rather popular, a fourth grader, red curly hair, a few freckles, a body to die for, top of all her classes and on the Quidditch team. But there was one person who was very upset, but hid his sadness, a second grader by the name of James Potter.  
  
James had liked Lily the day he walked into Hogwarts, she always had a group of laughing girls surrounding her and always the centre of attention. He had told his best friends about her, and they told him to go for it, but he was to shy, he didn't want to be rejected, again, he knew how it felt and he didn't feel to good about it, the girl just wanted to stay friends, he was okay about that, but wanted to be more than just friends. He had gotten over her as soon as he had met Lily at the tryouts for Quidditch. She was already on the team, and he was trying out for Seeker. He had gotten in, and eventually got to start talking to her, she was a really nice girl, with a nice attitude towards life, he snapped back his attention to Lily as she approached him with her beautiful green eyes, full of tears, she gave him a hug, a goodbye hug at that. Boy, would he miss her. "Good Luck" she whispered in his ear. Now was his chance to ask her out, but he knew it wouldn't be right, he smiled and said a quiet thanks to her and wished her the best. " I will never forget you" They said to each other at the same time. They both laughed, but for Lily, the laugh didn't mean anything, things hadn't changed, they never will. She wiped the tear that was forming near her eye and heartless people that had never liked her because of her perfectness sneered at her smudged mascara. James gave them death glares.  
  
"Goodbye" she said and turned around, had one last look and left the castle, the big oak doors slammed behind her and her friends burst into loud sobs, you could hear them whimpering to each other, asking why this had to happen to her, everyone loved Lily Evans, but Lily believed in fate, and knew things happened for a reason.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *  
  
A/N: please tell me what you think of this story so far and whether I should update or not, please could you give me ideas on what to write about? I have some ideas, but I need more. It would be greatly appreciated if you could help me and give me the will to write more. Thanks a bunch  
  
Melanie -xxx- 


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 2: The Journey  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Doing everything that I believe in  
  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
  
More understanding of what's around me  
  
And protected from the walls of love  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
No point in talking what you should have been  
  
And regretting the things that went on  
  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture  
  
And all that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
All that you see is me  
  
All I truly believe  
  
All that you see is me  
  
And all I truly believe  
  
That I was born to try  
  
I've learned to love  
  
Be understanding  
  
And believe in life  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
But you've got to make choices  
  
Be wrong or right  
  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
But I was born to try  
  
-Delta Goodrem, Born To Try  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Lily sang this to herself over and over on the train trip home, tears streaming down her face. The train guard tried to comfort her, but Lily wouldn't open up. She couldn't speak, she was too shocked for words, with the fact always at the back of her mind that her mother might not make it through the treatment, and she would have to go back to school without a mother to turn to and friends that probably would ditch her. *When you are popular*, she thought *your friends will forget you once your out of there, your relationships are shallow, they have no meaning.* At this thought, she started to cry once again.  
  
"Why me?" she screamed in her head. Almost straight away, she heard another voice "Because life has its reasons" "Freaky" she said aloud. The people in the carriage stared at her strangely. Lily blushed and got out her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, I'm on the way to mum's. I wish things weren't like this, I feel like crying but I can't because I am drained of tears. I have cried more today and last night then I have in my whole life, I feel like rubbish and I can only imagine like what type of nightmare I look like, no mascara, lipgloss and my eyes are red, as is my whole face.  
  
"How could something so magic  
  
become something so tragic  
  
right before my eyes  
  
two separate lives  
  
every second was a precious moment  
  
now I'm thinking about the path I've chosen" -Delta Goodrem, My Big Mistake  
  
That part of her song is now my theme song, I heard Delta on a muggle radio and I now absolutely adore her. She's suffering from cancer too! I hope my mum and her make it through, they have done so much for the world, my mum is a quiet achiever, she is a nurse at a muggle hospital and uses her magic on the patients, no one knows about it except for me. I think she is a champion. She is my idol. I look up to her. My stop is next so I better get ready to get off. Love, Lily -xxx-  
  
Lily got ready to see her mum; she took a deep breath and got off the train. Lily saw her mum. Standing there, all alone. But she couldn't tell how well she looked; she was covered in layers and layers of jumpers.  
  
"Mum!" she called out.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N I had to add in some stuff about her train trip. Sorry it's really short but I wanted to get that out of the way.  
  
In case you hadn't realised, I love Delta Goodrem, who doesn't?! If you don't, please don't flame me about her. I'm actually listening to her at the moment!  
  
Anyway, please review and keep the ideas coming!! They are a huge help  
  
-Melanie 


	3. Meeting Mum

Disclaimer: I bumped into Joanne the other day, and begged for the Harry Potter characters, she just looked at me funny and told me to go away. I later found out that that wasn't Joanne Rowling, another Joanne, so the characters are definitely not mine and I made myself look like an idiot at the same time, great. (  
  
Except Rose, Lily's mum, And John, the chauffer.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Mum  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
"Mum!" Lily called.  
  
"Lily!" Rose called.  
  
Lily ran over to meet her mum. Lily was in tears, happy tears, but there was a bit of sadness in there aswell. The last time she saw her mum, she was getting ready to go to school, on the same platform her mum was as fit as a fiddle and Lily didn't have a care in the world. They were in the same place, but everything was different. They were both sad, tired and wanted everything to be the way it was.  
  
"Life has it's reasons" Lily reminded herself over and over in her head.  
  
They slowly walked to the car, where their chauffer was waiting for them. He opened the door and Rose slid in, followed by Lily.  
  
"This might sound stupid, but how are you feeling?" Lily asked.  
  
"Actually, today I am feeling really good!" Rose then proceeded to throw up.  
  
"I take that back"  
  
Lily forced a laugh.  
  
"Nice day, isn't it sweetie?" Rose said, changing the subject.  
  
"Mum, it's raining" Lily stated, rather confused.  
  
"Oh, so it is" Rose said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to not know the difference of good or bad days.  
  
"Here we are ma'ams " John said. He got out of the car and opened the door for Rose.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered, although to her, it was loud.  
  
"She's getting worse isn't she?" Lily said to John, trying to choke the tears away.  
  
"Yes unfortunately, but the healers said that she has a 50/50 chance of survival, so we are playing it by ear."  
  
"Lil" Rose called.  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"I want you to come here for a second"  
  
Lily walked over to her mum; Rose had her hands outstretched, with her hands clamped over each other. Her eyes were glassy and Lily could tell she was on the verge of crying she hated it when her mum cried, because when she did, Lily started to. And Lily hated crying.  
  
"I want you to have this, my mother gave it to me before she died, and I want you to have it aswell."  
  
Lily didn't even look what was in her mum's hands. She just ran into the house, balling her eyes out. She ran up the stairs and fell on her bed.  
  
"WHY DOES MUM DO THIS TO ME?! " Lily screamed in her head.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SHE PUTS ME THROUGH HELL, SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE, I WILL BE WITH HER THE WHOLE WAY" Lily cried and cried. She eventually fell asleep, in pools of tears.  
  
Rose came in and sat on her daughter's bed, she smiled at the beautiful features,  
  
"She has her dads eyes" Rose thought to herself. She missed Tom. She wanted him back, but she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Life has its reasons" Rose chuckled, that's what her daughter always said, her motto.  
  
Lily stirred.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Willow23: hey bb! I'll use some of your ideas in the story, but not yet. Talk soon jac: I'm sorry for not writing faster! I just forgot that I had a story to write and was so caught up with everything. I'll write faster next time! Oh, and who couldn't love Delta?! She rules! Hold me up: thanks for reading my story Amy! Dawnatella: thanks for liking my story! Please read the rest of it! Rhiannon: thanks for reading it sweetie! Jillian Ryn: thanks for reading, you should read the rest! Lady-Kity: thanks for the ideas! -me: you don't have to wait anymore!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+  
  
Seasons Greetings to all! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a safe New Year!!  
  
Love to you all at this festive season.  
  
-Melanie 


	4. Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*  
  
Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*  
  
Everyone had lost their spirit since Lily had left, especially James Potter. He was always found moping around the castle, even when the marauders were planning pranks, or pulling them for that matter, he was not interested. Sirius who was his best friend was getting annoyed and worried.  
  
"Why don't you write her a letter?" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah right, and what am I supposed to say?" James said with a lot of sarcasm.  
  
"Just tell her that you hope her mum gets better, and that you and a lot of people miss her, you know, ramble on about stuff that she might find interesting!" Sirius said  
  
"Well, I might, well, what have I got to lose?" James said, getting out a piece of parchment and his quill.  
  
He sat down and began to think.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are things? I hope your mum gets better. I like you, wanna go out?  
  
James scrunched it out and threw it in the bin.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*20 MINS LATER AND AN OVER FLOWING BIN +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"IT'S NO USE!" James screamed and slouched back in his chair, sulking at the same time.  
  
Sirius laughed at James childishness and grabbed his quill and parchment.  
  
Sirius started dictate to James:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I am terribly sorry about your mum and I really hope she gets better soon. How is she feeling? Is she getting better?  
  
I have some great news; Gryffindor is in the grand final for the Quidditch Cup! We are versing Hufflepuff, so we will probably win, we have found a replacement for you, but she is nowhere near as good as you were. Do you think you will be able to come and watch the game? I'm sure your mum would be able to go, but if she's not up to it, then maybe you might be able to go on your own? Imagine what every body will be like when they see you!  
  
Everyone misses you, especially me. Our training sessions are so dull and I just miss your smiling face, your beautiful red hair and most of all, you.  
  
I have a confession to make, I like you. I have for a while. It was really hard to say goodbye to you, and now that you're gone, I feel so empty. I know I sound juvenile and I probably am. But could you reply soon please? It would really make my day.  
  
Love and Best Wishes,  
  
James -xxx-  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*  
  
James smiled at Sirius.  
  
"That is beautiful! Where did that come from?"  
  
Sirius smiled his irresistible smile that usually made girls flutter inside and said.  
  
"My parents are authors, remember?"  
  
James sealed the letter and went down the owlery to get his owl. He attached the letter to Speedy and told him where to go, and he was off, like a speed of light.  
  
"I wonder when she'll reply" James wondered.  
  
He hoped that she didn't think he was being to forward, but he always cut to the chase, well, not always, but most of the time anyway.  
  
He went back to his dorm and joined the marauders in plotting their next prank to their *cough* friend *cough* Snivellus Snape.  
  
The bell rang for dinner, so the boys packed up their stuff and made their way down.  
  
"What do you think she will think about the letter? Oh man, I really don't think I should have told her that I like her, but what can I do about it? I've already sent it. bugger.. Why did I agree to do this?"  
  
"James, SHUT UP!" 3 marauders screamed.  
  
"Sorry" James said, going red.  
  
They got to their table and sat down, with all intentions to eat.  
  
Dumbledore got to the stands with anticipation  
  
"Excuse me, students, before we eat, I have some news that you should know about Lily Evans"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*  
  
A/N Don't you just love those cliffhangers that I do?! Anyway, review!!! Oh, and could you also please give me ideas for the hole spaces that I will have. Because there is going to be a few coming up.  
  
So. have a great New Year, even though I said that last chapter. This will be the last update for the year, (there are like 3 days or something of it left)  
  
But in the New Year, there will be quicker and hopefully longer chapters.  
  
Sorry it's short, but I was running out of ideas.  
  
Oh, and let me say, that the person that is inspiring me to write more is jac. Whoever you are, thanks heaps, you make me write and write and I hope you are enjoying the story.  
  
Feel free to give any constructive criticism, and tell your friends to read the story and review!  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I type!  
  
-Magic Mel 


End file.
